someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Journal of Neil
October 27 Today was same as any other day at my home, I go to school and hang out with my friends at the college. Me and my girlfriend started hanging out more, talking about what every couple talks about. Going walking around the school, talking about each other's day and making each other laugh. Then dropping her off and taking the bus to go home. I am very happy with her and her smile... just brightens my day. By the time I got home, my dad was watching TV and I just got on my computer and watched anime for two hours. November 3 I decided to update this journal every Monday since nothing has really changed in my life. This week was actually different than any other week due to the fact that my mother called me. She is wondering how I have been and we made plans to see each other.She always calls me to see how I am going at school now, I tell her I'm doing fine, even though I have no idea how I am doing, but since I tend to think I am, I just tell her I’m doing fine. The thing that really sparked my interest though was the fact that I got a text message. The text message was from an unknown number or so I think because it didn't show where it is from. The message had only six words "Help me. I'm cold. Come here." When I tried to reply to message, though, it always failed to send. I'm thinking it's some prank that some teenagers are doing. Fuckin Assholes. November 10 So this week, it's pretty much the usual same old routine. Get up, take a shower, go to school, hang out with friends, hang out with my love, come back, watch re-runs of George Lopez or anime and go to bed. Then on the weekends, Get up, go to work, come back, take a shower, watch anime and go to bed. The only thing that was different was that I got another message. "Help me, please. I'm so cold. Come here, I'm waiting by the river." That startled me, I went to river a couple blocks around my home that same day and didn't see anyone. I didn't get any other messages that week. I still think it's some sort of prank, but I'm not going to delete the message. Just in case. I never know if I need to put a restraining order or find the number of this fuckin guy. November 17 I got another message, "Please come here and help me. I'm so cold, hold me. I'm waiting by the river." When I got home that afternoon, I went by the river and looked around. Nothing. I found nothing. Can't be by the river, no one is there. You can't be cold, it's been nothing but hot these past 3 weeks! Can't tell my girlfriend, I don't want her to think I'm freaking out over nothing or losing my mind.. It might be nothing. This is a prank, it has to be. It just doesn't make any sense. I'm going call customer service to try to get this number is blocked. November 24 So when I called customer service, they said that they have no records of the text messages ever being sent to my phone. When I went to their store, they checked my phone and the messages were not there and they looked at me like I was crazy. To top it all off, another text message was sent "I'm waiting by the river." I don't know what is going on. What the hell is happening? I got a call from her. I say "her" because I heard her voice. I usually can't remember things but this sent chills down my spine. Her voice sounded distorted, like the static of a television. Me: Hello? Her: Neil? *static* Me: Who is this? Her: I'm *static* by *static* river *static* It's cold… Me: This isn't funny anymore.... Her: Help me. *Static* Cold… Me: If this is prank..just stop.. Her: HELP ME!!!! I hung up after she screamed and turned off my phone. I couldn't breathe and my hands were trembling from ear-blaring scream. I went to play some video games on my computer afterwards because I had to calm myself down. December 2 I tried to act as normal as possible, my girlfriend wondered if anything was wrong,. I told her nothing.. I don't want her worrying about me. I got another call from her, asking me what is going on with me lately, I told her it was nothing and silenced my phone that whole week. At school, I told her my phone broke and it wasn't working. As proof, before I went to school that day, I threw my phone on the front and broke my screen. She told me that if anything is wrong, I can tell her. Not.... yet. I can't. I broke away from my group of friends for a while, calming myself down from the countless texts I have been getting. I went to Verizon again for them to track the call I received and they found the number. 436-436-7283 This number is not used in North America. I asked for them to block the number from my phone. When I called the number, it was some foreign language. I looked over the number, I grabbed my phone and checked. 4- G H I 3- D E F 6 - M N O 7- P Q R S 2 - A B C 8- T U V After trying to figure out what the number meant, I tried calling the number. Me: Hello? Some person: (speaking some language I can't understand) Me: Wrong number I can't- *static* Her: Save me *Static* Me: WHO ARE YOU?! *static* Some person: (Starting to yell back) *static* Her: Gem *static* *static* Some Person: (Now screaming at me) Me: Gem? GEM?! What do you want from me?! Some person: *Hangs up* After trying other combinations of the letters of the number, this is the only combination I found. Gem-Gem-Save don't want to hide this anymore, I can't. I have decided to post this on my Facebook, just in case something happens to me. But the only question I have is,why? Why the hell is this happening to me? December 8 I threw my new phone after countless number of calls, the screen is broken again. When I changed my number, she was still calling. My phone has been turned off since yesterday. My girlfriend saw the post. She thinks it was just some story I wrote and so do the others that read it, THEY THINK IT WAS JUST SOMETHING I MADE UP!!! They are congratulating it. Saying "Good job," "I can't wait to see more," and "I'm proud of you." But no! no no no no it was not , CAN THEY NOT SEE THAT FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE, I AM NOT JOKING AROUND. I'm not. I try to show them the calls and the texts, but they delete before I even have a chance to try. If this was Gem's goal to make me look like I'm crazy... she won. I am stressed. I am tired. I can't just believe this is all happening for no reason. THERE HAS TO BE A REASON! I stopped going to school, there is no point in going if I can’t concentrate.. Update 8pm: I turned on my phone. She called as soon as I did. I answered. She screamed, like she was getting tortured. I began to cry, pulling my hair as dropped in the middle of the floor, kicking everything that’s close to me. Update 11pm: I tried to sleep, but I couldn't, I haven't slept since yesterday. My phone is off. Everything is quiet. I got so used to be a victim of Gem's haunting that it helps. she is just standing at the end of my bed. She is staring at me with just a lifeless expression... with her head slightly cocked to the left. Her clothes look dirty like it hasn't been washed in weeks. Her darkened hair is messy. We are just looking at each other eye to eye, maybe I am just too tired to yell. I can feel my heart beating faster and faster. Hyperventilating. I'm trying to ignore her. The room is getting colder. I am typing as fast as I can. She is walking closer to me. Walking next me. Colder. Bending. Laying next to me. Holding me. Cold. December 9 I don't know what happened after I passed out. The last thing I remember was that she pushed my face to stare at her face to face with her blank expression. Her face looked innocent. If you want a more detailed expression. She looked like a 9 year old girl with long dark brown hair. She was short. Dirty clothes that just looked like it hasn't been washed in weeks and...she was cold. Update: I was searching in the news, for something that might help me know what is going on since the internet has no answers every time I checked before. After spending some time looking, I found something interesting. "Local Girl missing: Jennifer Meady" She went missing October 28, around the time I started getting the texts. If this is Gem, everything makes sense. The texts and the calls, everything is starting to make sense!! If Jennifer is truly the one calling, texting, HAUNTING ME! Then she wants me to find her!! I HAVE TO FIND HER! But that means Jennifer Meady is dead. December 19 Things have been rough. I found her mother's address last week after looking online for about 20 or 30 min. I was going to use my car to get there, but I decided to take the bus since I haven't able to get enough sleep, every time I do, I have been getting nightmares and when I wake up, she... is staring me from the foot of my bed. Every time she doesn't move, doesn't speak, just staring me from the foot of my bed. I scream at her sometimes, yelling at her to leave me alone. Every time I yell, ALL OF THEM, she stares motionless and fades away. December 20 After 3 hours on different buses, I took another 20 minutes trying to find Gem's home. When I did, The whole place was old and run down with overgrown grass and toys laying around. I began to walk to the old door and knocked. The door opened and a woman opened the door with a shy tone with the light barely hitting her face. She asked who I was and I told her that I found her story of her missing daughter on a website. She opened the door, revealing her tired face, she looked like she haven't slept in days with the bags under her eyes; they were red like she barely stopped crying. I told her, I wanted to help her find her daughter. She closed the door quickly yelling at me to go away. Update: I knocked on the door two hours later, when she opened it, she wanted to close again, but I pleaded her to let me help. She was skeptical, but she told me her story. Her name was Mary Meady. She told me that her daughter, Jennifer, was 10 years old and was attending 4th grade, She was a quiet girl, spending most of her time alone at school. Asking her more questions I learned more about Gem. Gem never had a father, he was not a person to rely on. He liked to drink and gamble away his money. He left quickly the day she was born, claiming he never wanted a child in the first place. Her mother was left alone taking care of Gem on her own. Gem was the outcast of the school, barely talking to anyone except her teacher, Miss Peterson. Miss Peterson was the only person she liked to talk about. She continued on to describe her daughter. Gem was shy, the same as her mother. She hated school, especially her homework, but was very smart, passing all her classes was a breeze all the time. She spent most of her time reading, though, not studying, her mother laughed when she remembers always telling her daughter to stop reading fiction and start reading about things that actually exist. She smiled, telling me that Gem treasures her books as much as her mother treasured her. Then she goes on to the day she disappeared, Jennifer was the same as any other day. She went to the table and helped setting up breakfast with her mother and sitting on the table to eat. She ran to her room and grabbed her book, "Charlotte's Web." Jennifer got on the bus and went to school. That was the last she saw her. When her mother went to pick up her up, she was no where to be seen. Gem never entered the school. ' '''December 21'''' I stopped by the school and asked for Miss Peterson, When I asked the old woman how was Gem in class, the teacher said, she never saw her getting involved with the other students. When she tried to get Gem talk to other students, Gem nervously backed away from the others and sat back alone. I asked if she was bullied, the teacher claimed that she never saw her getting bullied and never complained about other students. I asked if there was a student that saw her on the bus, I had to get special permission from the parents. Luckily, they were there picking up the kid, so I walked up to him with Miss Peterson and she introduced us to his parents. I asked him if he saw Gem on the bus, and he quietly said yes. When I asked if she was acting different that day, he said that there were girls calling her mean names and threw her book out the window before they reached their school. He said that Gem started crying and the girls laughed at her.He said that day was worse than usual, Gem couldn't handle it and ran off from the school. I asked him about why he didn't tell this the police and he said that he was afraid of them, that they looked mean. I thanked him, his parents, and Miss Peterson and left the campus. When I went back to Gem's house and knocked on the door. Mary opened the door slowly and invited me in. I told Mary that Gem was bullied, getting at the school and that the day she disappeared, her book was thrown from the bus and that might be the reason she wasn't from school that day. Her mother began to sob at the news, not knowing what her daughter was going through. She asked me what was the reason of me trying to help her. I told her the truth. She began to ask if it was some sort of sick joke, but I said I wasn't, I told her I was being haunted by her daughter. She ordered me to leave the house and screamed to never come back, pushing me out the door.. I tried to help her understand, but she didn't believe it. When I yelled "Why did she tell me her name was Gem?" Her mother stopped suddenly and put her hand over her mouth " That was her nickname," she said in despair "I always told her... she was the Gem in the field of stones" She closed the door slowly. I heard her tearful cries as walked away from the home.. December 22 When I went to sleep today, I had a nightmare like always and screamed at her again, But this time it was different because All of them, she stares emotionless and fades away.. Yesterday, She got closer. A LOT CLOSER. She started limping slowly onto my bedside and I quickly crawled towards the wall. She walks closer and closer and I push my back onto the wall as I hard as I can as she begins to crawl in my bed. She crawls, but I am frozen in fear, unable to move. She moves in front me face to face as she says "I... am... cold" Hyperventilating, I beg her to leave me alone and she turns away. I went back to the school today, the police were investigating the school, tracing behind the steps I took and were talking to the kid I was speaking to earlier this week. Peterson must have called them because of what the kid has said. When I was walking around the street to look for the book of Gem that was thrown. I found something else other than the book. I found something else, I found a river. December 26 I... can't find her. I searched everywhere around the river. I been walking everywhere. SEARCHING. WAITING. In a sign that shows me where she is. Every time I sleep, she has been TORMENTING ME, wanting me to find her, but I can't. I have been looking for her the past 5 days. I got fired from my job. Dropped out of my college. JUST TO END THIS. I miss my old life. I miss my crappy job. I miss my friends. I miss my classes at college even though they were a pain. I miss my girl. I miss it all. December 30 I found her. I found Gem. When I was walking around the river, I tripped. I got knocked out and got swept in the currents of the river. When I came to, Trees were covering most of the sides of the river and I was exhausted. I had to struggle to get up and sat near the side for a while before I passed out again. When I woke up, I slowly opened my eyes. Gem was standing near me. She pointed down the river at a part of the flowing stream. I used what energy that I have left and got up to walk down the river. I was searching around the area and found a book stuck on a fallen branch I pick it and realized that it was Gem's Book. "Charlotte's Web." I quickly looked around but she wasn't there until I saw a sewer exit. "No, " I thought, "she couldn't be." I climbed in the disgusting hole. I used my flashlight app on my phone to light the sewer, and I saw her. Curled up. Scared. "GEM!" I yelled, "GEM!" but she didn't move. Not even to look. When I reached her, She was light blue and cold. I realized she was dead. Even though I was expecting it, it still shocked me. For a month she was...dead. I cried there, sobbing "Gem... Poor Gem." She was the lonely girl at school, the shy lonely girl with no one there wanting to talk to her! Speak to her! Except the teacher that was busy with the other kids that she couldn't have seen what Gem was going through. I grabbed her ragged shirt to carefully pull her out of the sewer exit , whispering "It's ok. I found you. I'm here for you." I climbed up the side of the river, I carried her in my arms walking up the ground.. "HELP!" I yelled, "I found a body!" A jogger heard me and rushed to my aid, ignoring me, She quickly called 911, police swarmed the area in minutes and news reporters came quickly later. They took me to the police station where I told them everything,. The sightings, the searching, how I found her. The man listening to me, asked some question, but wrote down most of the session. When I was done, he offered to take me home, asking me questions on the way home. When I got dropped off, I just sat down on my bed, put my head down and took a deep breath.. It was finally over. I found Gem. I looked up and saw her standing there. Looking... alive. Her black hair, pale skin, green eyes, holding her book close to her, smiling before she faded away from my sight. I smile for a while... my phone rings, I look at the text message I got.... It's from Gem...."Thank you." February 25 I switched my major to Criminal Justice, to help find missing children and help people like I helped Gem. Though my friends hardly talk to me now since ignored them for so long, but my girlfriend forgave me for pushing her away. She saw the news and saw the jogger's interview and how she described the man who screamed for help. She told me that it was ok, that I was going through something that she'll never understand but she is just happy that I am back and know what I want to do with my life. Gem's mother called me asking me to come to speak at the funeral, telling everyone about my experience that I went through to find her daughter. I told her that I didn't want to speak but I would go to the funeral to see Gem finally get the burial she deserves. When I was there, I heard her mother speak of the times Gem impressed her and how mature, but at same time, childish Gem was. She told her of every day, about the stories that she read and how she wanted to be a writer to make her own stories and own adventures. There one line that catch my ears. "My precious daughter Jennifer always believed everyone has a story to tell, everyone makes choices that can affect other people. The choices are like a river. It splits on every decision you make." Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Real Life Category:Journal Category:Ghost Category:Dreams/Visions